peelfandomcom-20200213-history
29 April 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-04-29 ;Comments *Peel doesn't mention the track title of Test Department for obvious reasons - although an Austrian band https://www.musicaustria.at/portraet-fuckhead/ influenced by Test Department took it as their name. *Peel plays a cover of Ben E. King's Stand By Me by Phillip James, little realising that the original would soon rechart internationally for multiple reasons. *The playlist includes vintage tracks from a variety of genres - rock'n'roll and rockabilly (Jerry Lee Lewis, Jo Ann Campbell), 1960s soul-jazz (Jimmy McGriff), 1940s modern jazz (Dexter Gordon) and reggae (Burning Spear). *Peel mentions it is Flossie's birthday tomorrow. *Peel mistakenly calls the Jasmine Minks track Force's Favourite, instead of Force's Network. *The opening link and part of the opening track of this show can be heard on File 2, taken from the first edition (4 May 1986) of Radio 1 More Time, a programme which reviewed the week on the station (this was hosted in turns by most of the station's presenters, and Peel himself fronted it on a number of occasions). Sessions *Housemartins #2. Recorded: 1986-04-06. Repeated: 16 June 1986, 16 July 1986, 24 December 1986 *Stump #1. Recorded: 1986-01-26. Broadcast: 05 February 1986 Tracklisting *Bonzo Dog Band: Ali Baba's Camel (LP - Tadpoles) Edsel :(JP: 'Well thats enough fun for you, back to grim reality') *Nightingales: Part Time Moral England (LP - In The Good Old Country Way) Vindaloo *Dr. Jeckyll & Mr. Hyde: Transformation (12") Profile *Ruts: Staring At The Rude Boys (7") Virgin *Housemartins: Caravan Of Love (session) *Rhythm Pigs: Break Or We'll Break Your Face (LP - Rhythm Pigs) Mordam *Test Department: Fuckhead (LP - The Unacceptable Face Of Freedom) Ministry Of PowerTest Dept. *Stump: Grab Hands (session) *Jimmy McGriff: The Party's Over (LP - Blues For Mr. Jimmy) Stateside :(JP: 'It's very fashionable these days to be Scandinavian, here's some Swedes for you') *Iguana Foundation: Lonesome Traveller (7") Eternal Love *Phillip James: Stand By Me (7") Studio One *Soup Dragons: Whole Wide World (7") Subway Organization *Housemartins: Happy Hour (session) *Jerry Lee Lewis: Bottles And Barstools (LP - There Must Be More To Love Than This) Mercury *Janitors: Good To Be The King (7") In Tape *King Kong: Don't Touch My Boops (7") Jammy's :(JP: 'Indication that boops can be female as well as male') *Stump: Buffalo (session) *Miss Louistine: I Don't Want To Love Nobody But You (v/a LP - Move Into Soul Part Four) Move *Jasmine Minks: Force's Network (AFM Version) (12" - Cold Heart) Creation *Jesus And Mary Chain: Some Candy Talking (v/a 7" - NME's Big Four) New Musical Express *Dexter Gordon: Dexter's Cutting Out (v/a LP - Master Takes / The Savoy Recordings) Savoy Jazz *Housemartins: Over There (session) *Stump: Orgasm Way (session) *Burning Spear: Mother (LP - Man In The Hills) Island *Bible: Graceland (LP - Walking The Ghost Back Home) Backs :(JP: 'I suppose I should have follow that with an Elvis Presley record but you would have despise me something obvious as that I suspect') *Cabaret Voltaire: The Drain Train (12") Doublevision *Housemartins: Get Up Off Our Knees (session) *No Allegiance: Happyness? (LP - Mad) Destiny *Pete Wylie: Sinful! (7") MDM *Stump: Down On The Kitchen Table (session) *Jo Ann Campbell: Duane (LP - Miss Reet Petite) Charly File ;Name *1) 020A-B0890XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) Radio 1 More Time ;Length *1) 1:59:54 *2) 0:02:29 (from 0:01:01) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Thanks to RandomRadioJottings ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B890/1) *2) YouTube Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online